


【润智】末途

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 18





	【润智】末途

Can you take me out off here ?

The Second Floor

大野智从来不关心有什么新人进来。

他的室友和他相反，早就溜到外面和其他人围观了。那是个瘦高的男人，大家都叫他“杆子布朗”，他真的叫什么，就连在这里待了五年的大野也不清楚。布朗很快就回来了，推醒了靠在图书室椅子上打盹的大野。  
“哎，醒醒，来了个你的老乡。”  
大野抬起眼皮，一脸疲倦：“那又怎么样？”  
“你就不想罩一下他？毕竟是老乡。”布朗眨眨眼，露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你忘了你刚来时候……”  
“来这里的人，都不是什么善茬吧。”大野打了个哈欠，脸都皱在了一起，“我不想又被关在禁闭室，那里又不让睡觉。”  
布朗抬了抬眉毛，他没有再说什么，但他知道大野还是会去看一眼，因为大野这会儿已经站起来了。  
能让大野在午后两点从图书室的椅子上站起来的，一定是什么大事。

大野背着手晃晃悠悠地走到了自由活动的地方。那里是一个用水泥灌的小广场，四面包括天花板都是硬邦邦的钢铁，没有所谓的“放风”的实感，但也算是一个可以运动的地方。挂着的篮球框和地上摆着的小型足球球门被焊死在那里，没有网，结实得要命。曾经有个年轻力壮的小伙子想从上面取下一点铁丝或者铁棍，耗了整整一天，非但没有弄下来，反而把自己的手腕搞脱臼了。  
这个时候，有些人在这里做饭后运动，几个高大的男人跳起来抢球，似乎是正要吵架，一见大野出来，便沉默了下来。大野也不去理会他们，找了个焊死在地上的板凳，一句话不说地坐下来，那个随意的样子，看起来只是坐坐。  
大野智在这个时间段坐在外面的事情不常见，所有人都停下来手上的动作，不约而同地望着那扇沉甸甸的大门。

过了十分钟，那扇门没有打开。  
“你是在那里看到的？”大野突然出声问了布朗一句。  
布朗正和另一个矮个子男人聊天，被大野这么一问有点没反应过来，他愣了几秒，露出一个笑容：“我知道今天有新人要进来，就和大A换了个班，去清洗室那里打扫。正好迎面碰上那群条子带人进来，我在被轰出去之前看了一眼。”  
“哦。”大野继续维持着这个快要从凳子上流淌下去的样子，不说话了。  
“你在等他？”布朗一脸坏笑地问。  
“你不是说我的老乡吗？”大野干巴巴地说，“我想看看是什么同乡能进来这里。”  
“也是，”布朗点头，“毕竟这里不是谁都能进来。”  
大野瞥了布朗一眼：“说实话……我到现在都不信你是因为偷东西进来的。”  
“哎，我也不敢相信。”  
布朗话音刚落，一阵沉重的钢铁齿轮摩擦的声音响了起来，轰隆轰隆的。地上的篮球和足球都被震得动了起来，大野看了眼那扇门，皱起了眉头。

大门内部对着活动区域那里，看起来和那些钢铁墙壁一样，冷冰冰的。但大野知道，在另一头，这扇大门需要四个管事的人把各自的密码都输入到终端上，这扇门的巨大旋钮才能自动旋转，然后打开。这也让在这个建筑里面的人断了能出去的念头。  
根本是插翅难飞。  
大野下意识地摸了摸脖子上套着的项圈。这里每个人脖子上都套着一个项圈，一旦被套上，就永远没办法拿下来，只要想破坏它，靠在后颈的炸药就会直接把脑袋轰成渣。就算是被带出这里，也被标定了身份，无法逃脱。  
这就是劳伦斯监狱，一个只会收容关押重刑犯的地方。

被两个狱警押进来的新人头发还湿着，却一脸的无所谓。大野坐在凳子上，安静地等着狱警和新人从这条通往囚室楼的必经之路上路过。他看着那个湿淋淋的年轻人，突然眼睛睁大了。  
那人的手腕上戴着一个皮质的手链，远远看去，在这人白皙的手臂上显眼得很。  
“他能带东西进来？”大野缓缓地问坐过来的布朗。  
“不能吧。你看到什么了？”布朗问。  
“……没什么。”大野停顿了几秒，摇摇头。他下意识地不想多说。

随着那个人慢慢走近，四下里口哨声也跟着响了起来。大野盯着那人看着，也不由得想吹声口哨。  
皮肤白皙，又是亚洲人，那身橙黄色的囚衣有些紧，正好显露出那个人宽肩窄腰的身材。这样的人在监狱里是很受“欢迎”的，大野刚来的时候已经深刻体会到了这一点。  
他歪了歪头，想看看那个人在听到这些口哨声的时候，脸上是什么表情。  
那个人路过大野的时候，恰好看了过来，和大野对视了一眼，就被狱警训斥了。

大野目送着狱警押着那人走进了囚室楼，便伸了个懒腰站了起来。  
他没和布朗说话，自顾自地揣着兜跟着狱警们走进了囚室楼。  
其他人一见大野这样，也就都自己继续做自己的事情了。既然大野跟着走了进去，证明大野对这人还是有点兴趣的，那他们可能就没什么机会和新人搭话，或者用他们自己的方式来“欢迎”新人了。

大野跟着走进去，并不是想做些什么。他只是单纯地很好奇，这个新人是怎么把手链带进来的。  
走进这座监狱，所有的犯人一开始都会被剥光，在清洗室里被高压水枪冲个透心凉，再经过各种各样的检查，以防止带进来什么违禁品。就算是缝到身上或者纹到身上的东西，只要狱警觉得可疑，就会采取强制措施取下、抹掉一切。大野知道和他一批进来的有个黑人，用有夜光的墨水把监狱地图纹在了身上，在脱光检查的时候被发现，活生生地被用烙铁破坏了背上那一大块皮肤，还被丢在了禁闭室里三天。等狱警打开门的时候，发现那人早就死在里面了。他们不会管这些犯人的死活，反正大家都会死在这里，只是早晚问题。就像是对待焚化炉的尸体一样，把犯人丢进这个钢铁熔炉里，供吃供喝，但让所有人自生自灭。  
除了手链的问题……  
大野靠在走廊墙上，耐心地等着狱警把新人教训完。  
对视的一瞬间，那人的眼神……不像是看一个陌生人的眼神，那一眼里，含了一些东西。一些模糊的，大野还不是很明白的，隐隐约约像是热情和欣喜，但更多的，无法形容，如同一层雾，缠绕着升腾起来，湿湿润润地打湿一点衣服的那种雾一样。  
他含糊不清的记忆里似乎有这样一个人，也用这样的眼神看着他，但他想不起来那个人是谁。记忆如同被搅碎了一样，大野想知道，这个人到底是谁。

等狱警要带那人去囚室的时候，大野突然心思一动。他不由自主地走上前，对狱警说：“能不能把他安排在离我远点的囚室？我不想惹麻烦。”  
“轮到你来安排了？”狱警冷笑一声，“上面安排他和你一个囚室，看在你表现良好的份儿上，给你一个能聊天的同乡，还不满意？”  
“我不喜欢聊天。”大野回答。  
“谁管你喜欢不喜欢。”狱警说完便不想再理他，径自把新人推进了大野的囚室，然后对着被狠狠揍了一顿的新人说，“你，刚来的人，第二天才能从这间房子里出来。”  
“反正我也不无聊。”那人懒懒地开口说话，听到他说话的大野抬了一下眉毛。

大野目送着狱警走出囚室楼，回头看着在里面的床上坐下的新人。  
“名字？”大野问。  
“Jay”  
“就叫Jay？有别的称呼比如绰号什么的吗？”  
“有。”  
“能告诉我吗？”  
“不能。”  
“因为什么进来的？”  
Jay笑了一声：“怎么，想做警官？”  
“只是好奇而已。”大野耸肩，“不想说算了。”  
“你呢？”Jay问，“你是谁？”  
“我叫大野，”大野顿了一下，像是有些接触不良的放映机卡顿一样地顿了一下，“大野智。”  
“你做了什么？你看起来不像是什么穷凶极恶的人。”Jay问。  
大野的猫背更弯了，他摇头：“我不记得了。”  
“是吗？”  
“比起那个，”大野走进了囚室，指了一下Jay的手腕，“你是怎么把这个带进来的。”  
Jay愣了一下，他勾起嘴角，也指了一下大野的手腕：“和你用一样的方法。”

大野瞪大了眼睛，他低头看了眼自己的手腕，没有说话。  
在他眼里，自己手腕上面什么都没有。

自从这座监狱里的人都知道Jay替换了布朗成为了大野的室友之后，更没有人敢找Jay的麻烦了。尽管大野基本都看不到这人在哪儿，但这已经是所有人的默认。  
布朗经常跑过来找大野聊些有的没的，有次还想和Jay临时换一下地方，被大野以“感觉好恶心”给拒绝掉了。  
相安无事过去了半个多月，大野还是不知道Jay是因为什么被关在这样的地方。  
在他看来，Jay也太彬彬有礼和如鱼得水了。

大野的精神不是特别好，有些嗜睡，Jay不管从哪个地方溜达回来，手脚都会特别轻。早上集合的时候也会推醒大野，提醒他不要因为错过每天的集合时间而无缘无故挨顿打。他和其他人也是一样，尽管态度不会这么温和，但也会提醒对方应该注意的事情，来避免一些不必要受的惩罚。  
他好像已经熟知这里的一些规则，连为什么午餐里会有豆制品做成的素肉都能说出原因和理由，听起来就像是他规定的一样。也因为这样，Jay在劳伦斯监狱这个吃人连骨头渣子都吐不出来的地方混得很好，没过大半月就和大部分人打成一片了。当然，可能有部分人以为Jay被大野罩着所以不敢对他怎么样，但和相识多年的好邻居一样打招呼？这种事情只能是源于Jay这个人本身了。  
最让大野感到困惑的是，除了他，似乎所有人都看不到Jay的手链。而且Jay提到的大野的手链，也似乎只有那人能看到。

他没有去问别人，不知道为什么，但他就是明白，没人注意到有异样。  
这里凡是有什么新鲜玩意儿，比如某个犯人的亲人（如果他们还有的话）送来一包烟或者一对手套，绝对会被这些人抢成碎片，连渣都不剩。  
“我都没有的东西，他凭什么有？就凭他外面有个早就和其他人搞上的婊子还记得他？”布朗曾经这样对大野说过，手里转着撕碎的一块布。

从Jay刚到劳伦斯监狱的那天起，大野就时不时地摸摸自己的手腕。他什么都没有摸到。

大野坐在食堂里盯着盘子里的肉排发呆，他每次都吃不下太多，明知道这些都是素肉，但还是吃不完。就算这样，他的体重也没有发生过任何变化。  
说实话，他没有饿感。  
“吃不下吗？”Jay的声音从他对面传了过来。  
他抬眼看去，懒懒地说：“你还是一口都不吃？”  
“不需要。”Jay摇头。

Jay每天都会把他的午餐让给大A。当然是偷偷的。  
大野也没发现Jay在囚室里吃别的什么东西，但Jay好像和他一样没有饿感。  
五年间，大部分时候大野也都是把午餐让给大A，现在Jay占据了他这个让午餐的事情，让他面对这盘东西越来越犯难。不吃的话，一旦被狱警发现，就有理由把他丢到禁闭室了。  
“你把这盘交给我吧，不要勉强自己吃。”Jay把大野的盘子偷偷往他那边移了移，“这些东西，连蔬菜都没有，又不好吃，他们那些人都没有味觉。”  
大野看着Jay一脸嫌弃，忍不住闷声笑了起来。  
“怎么？我说的是实话。”Jay很认真地低声和大野说，“他们真的没有味觉。”  
“啊，我看出来了。”大野咧嘴笑了笑。

Jay看着大野的笑容，垂下了眼。他低低地冲着盘子，用近似耳语的声音说：“举起手，像是端着盘子一样，跟我来。看到什么都不要有异样。”他说完，就拿着大野的盘子站起来了。  
大野知道Jay是在对他说，他有点疑惑，不过他还是照Jay的话做了。他跟着Jay走到了收盘处，手臂伸出来，和端着盘子一样，但手上空空如也。  
Jay拿着满满当当的大野的盘子，神色如常地走到收盘处，手臂稳稳当当地把那个盘子放在了负责收拾的狱警面前。  
大野屏住了呼吸，他虽然佩服Jay的勇气，但他能想象到Jay的下场：被狠狠打一顿、用热汤浇得遍体鳞伤、丢到禁闭室里等死。  
狱警没有说什么，反而对瞪大眼睛发愣的大野发了脾气：“你，还不放下盘子？”一边说着，狱警的手放在了电棍的把手上。

大野看了Jay一眼，Jay耸耸肩。  
他只得假装自己真的拿了盘子，端端正正地把空气盘子放在了狱警面前。  
“站着干嘛？等我打你？”狱警很不耐烦，挥手让大野赶紧走，“赶紧滚。”

“你怎么做到的？催眠？”  
大野追着Jay问。  
Jay只是笑笑，他冲囚室楼指了一下，又摇了摇头，沉默地往那边走了过去。大野起先有点困惑，但很快，他放慢了脚步，在自由活动区域晃悠了一会儿，才走进了囚室楼。  
大野推开自己囚室的门，发现里面没人。  
“这边。”  
对面囚室传出了Jay的声音。大野扬了扬眉毛，心说搞得神神秘秘的，皱着一张脸，慢吞吞地走了过去。

Jay在大野一进来就关上了栅栏门，他没有转身，维持着往栅栏门外看的样子，开了口。  
“你不想从这里出去吗？”  
大野注意到Jay用了“出去”，而不是“逃出去”。

“出不去啊。你以为我来这里的五年里，没有人尝试过吗？”大野眯起眼睛看着Jay，“你神神秘秘地耽误我午睡的工夫，就是为了和我说这个？”  
Jay仍然没有回头，他的声音平稳又坚定，带着一股不容置疑的说服力：“我能做到那些事情，让狱警看不到盘子里的食物，让狱警看到你拿着的盘子，正是因为我相信，能从这里出去。”他转身看着大野，一字一句地说，“只要你相信，你也能做到。”

“……我越听越像传教了。”大野打算从这间囚室里走掉，他觉得Jay在说胡话。  
“你看到刚才的事情了，”Jay一把抓住大野的肩膀，语气急切地说，“时间不多了，我直接和你说吧。你记得自己是谁，但你不记得自己怎么到这里，五年怎么能让你的记忆变得这么混乱？你是怎么变成劳伦斯的leader？”  
大野本来想直接甩开Jay钳住自己肩膀的手再给他一拳的，但他听到“leader”这个词的时候，他莫名地一怔。  
“……可能是他们用了药物，”大野感觉脑袋有些尖锐的刺痛，从右后方到前额，密密麻麻的针扎一样的细小的刺痛感，他下意识地试图用自己的道理反驳Jay，“可能，可能是他们用了什么手段搅乱了我的脑子，至于我怎么变成leader……”  
Jay安静地死死盯着大野，他听到了囚室外面熙熙攘攘的声音，“他们”被惊动了。留给他和大野的时间真的不多了。  
“leader？leader？”Jay低声问着，“头疼吗？”他感觉到大野身体松弛了下来，看起来陷入了自我挣扎里，他轻轻地把大野拥入了怀里，安静地等着。

“……猜拳？不可能……但我记得是猜拳……我没有去争取这件事……他们对我都很好……我揍他们了吗……好像没有……”  
这段记忆理论上应该清清楚楚的，但大野就是觉得不是那样，不是通过拳脚和力量挣得了现在的位置，leader这个词，似乎总是和猜拳相关联。  
和谁猜拳？  
在什么情况下猜拳？  
Jay到底是谁……？  
这里……到底是不是监狱？

大野的头越来越痛，他听到似乎有大批人马从囚室楼冲了进来，那些人说话、呼喊、走路甚至呼吸的声音被放大到极点，他听得清清楚楚。  
Jay直接把大野紧紧护在了怀里，他低声说着：“没关系，没关系的，智。”

“……出了什么问题……”  
“……可能是bug……”  
“……上报……”  
“……可以自我修复……”

大野听到栅栏门被强硬打开的声音，他实在是头疼得厉害，不耐烦地喊了一句：“都闭嘴！”  
一瞬间，四下鸦雀无声。  
Jay愣了一下，他笑了起来，温和地问：“leader？”  
过了漫长的两分钟后，大野在Jay的怀里缓缓开口：  
“从第二层出去，还是蛮简单的嘛，润くん。”

“劳伦斯监狱”的数据被破坏掉了，铜墙铁壁化为了一串串1和0的编号，包括那些犯人和狱警，那些有形状的轮廓，一点点地破碎成了大量的关键词和树状分类路径，最后也跟着化成了编码，消失了。

“感觉比第一层耗了更多工夫……”大野突然出声。  
“在不被综控机发现的情况下，这层我能活动的最大限度也就是这样了，不引起混乱和错序事件。那间囚室我动了点手脚，让信息反馈延迟了十秒，所以我能和你说那样的话……我以为你看到手链就会稍微觉悟一点的，最后还得去控制NPC才行啊……不过你想起来我是谁了吗？”  
“想起来了，”大野露出了一个笑容，眼睛弯了起来，成了一个愉快的弧度，“松本润大人亲自来救我？”  
松本润瞪了大野一眼：“是谁太笨被抓住了？还被魔鬼军团搞上最高级别的多层梦境囚室？”  
“我那不是……诶？我们是做什么的来着？”大野一愣，他咬着嘴唇，一脸绝望，“这……从第三层出来我能知道吗？”  
“我不清楚……”松本摇摇头，“慢慢来吧。”  
“你说你是J，我一直以为是J-A-Y的那个，”大野看起来很高兴，他伸手碰了碰松本的眉毛，“为什么不说你是MJ？”  
“……MJ这个词很容易被搞到他们的识别库的。”他眼睛里闪过一丝急切，把大野从怀里捞起来，抿抿嘴，快速地说，“马上就要到第三层了，你千万，千万，要记得找回来的记忆，记得你是谁，记得我是谁……”  
“记得手链。”大野点头，他抚摸着手腕上的皮革手链，仰起头，很快地亲了一下松本的嘴唇。  
“第三层见，J，嗯，MJ？”大野笑了笑。  
被大野偷袭的松本差点没直接僵住，他反应过来，脸有些红地点点头。

接着，他们被涌来的数据淹没了。

The Third & First Floor

大野智被一阵闹钟铃声吵醒，他翻了个身，努力睁开眼睛。闹钟还在响着，他起身伸手把闹钟按掉，又缩回了被子里。  
他习惯在床上赖大半个小时再起床，躺在床上发呆，或者看起来像是在发呆，则在回想一些事情。昨晚做的梦，今天的行程，昨天没做完的事情，诸如此类。就像拖着一台巨大的机器往前走一样，每天都要闪过“不能让这台机器停转”，每天都要过一遍流程，谨慎地行事做人，维护这台已经运行了十几年的庞大机器。  
大野在醒来之前做了个梦，具体内容是什么已经忘了，但他清楚地记得梦里那种平静、自由的生活，作为一个普通人，按时上班、下班，路过便利店进去买包烟，不用戴口罩或者帽子，和邻居的小孩打招呼。这样的梦已经做了很长时间了，从五六年前的一闪念，一直延续到了现在。  
他又发了一会儿呆，才慢吞吞地从床上爬起来。  
其他细节已经记不清了，唯一记得是梦里，他的手腕上戴着那个和松本润一起手作的皮革手链。

“早。”  
大野智坐上保姆车的时候，经纪人心情很好地和他打了个招呼。大野窝在后座，疑惑地瞥了眼。  
“今天心情很好？”大野问。  
“啊啊，”经纪人笑了笑，“今天不是排练嘛，每次演唱会的排练我们都蛮开心的。”  
“……是吗？”大野扬了扬眉毛，“感觉有点不爽呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没那个意思啦，呃，其实确实是你想的那样哈哈哈……”  
大野想看看窗外，无奈被帘子挡得严严实实的。

大野智到的很早，但排练室已经有人先到了。  
他还没走进去，就听见了松本润的声音：“……这里是要右脚脚尖点地还是踩实了再做下一个动作？”  
“哦，Oちゃん来了！”  
“Oちゃん来了——”  
大野挥手打了个招呼，把身上背着的包放下，一边活动手腕和脚腕，一边往松本那边走。  
“leader来得很早啊，”松本咧开嘴笑了，他看起来很高兴，拍了拍大野的肩膀，“吃早饭了吗？”  
“吃了，”大野想了想，眯起眼睛，“不过等会儿还是想吃拉面啊。”  
“诶？饿了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那现在可以省电模式练习。”  
“他练习一直都是省电模式啊。”编舞师笑着开玩笑，“除非这里只有他一个人的时候。”  
“是，是。”大野像往常一样敷衍了几句，就去找录他们练习视频的人去看舞步了。  
他脑子里乱得很，在看到松本的时候搅和得更厉害了。

大野注意到了低声和他说话的松本的黑眼圈和疲惫的样子，但看到大野进来的瞬间，松本眼里的光芒和投向他的视线，让他感觉很难受。虽然已经过了十来年，松本看向他的眼神都是这样，就好比是做棉花糖的小摊贩手里搅动和缠绕的糖丝一样，围绕着他一圈圈地缠络起来。但最近，这样的糖丝尝起来，有些苦涩。  
太辛苦了，临近下半年，每年一次的巡演都要把松本折腾掉一层皮。大野其实都看在眼里，他看起来没有什么表情，但他都知道、都清楚，心里也想了很多。  
他梦里，有的时候会梦到松本闯进他平静又规律的普通生活，对他笑着说“我知道有家店，特别有意思，要不要去看看”，也会在雨天来找他喝酒，抱怨着公司里这样那样的事情，最后说句“抱怨是不好的行为”，又认真地生自己的气，诸如此类。别的细节他醒来之后都忘了，但这些却记得非常牢。  
大野时常在想，如果，只是如果，能有机会尝试一下这样的生活，不用那么辛苦，不用遮遮掩掩，不用考虑太多，起码每天能睡够6个小时。

随着几个人到齐，音乐就跟着放了起来，大野能暂时抛开这些乱七八糟的想法，专注地流汗和跳舞。  
排练过得很快，他们几个里有其他工作的记完舞步就先走了，留下了松本和大野两个。一些工作人员陆陆续续来了，松本也跟着大野一起点了拉面的外卖，一边等一边和编舞师聊着。大野隐约地听到了一点，似乎是关于在演唱会现场怎么走位的事情。他看到松本一脸凝重地和编舞师讨论，心里嘀咕了一句和我聊这件事的时候的脸倒是没这么严肃，打了个哈欠。  
他把手机拿过来，随意地翻着感兴趣的东西。钓鱼、有意思的小视频、某个电影的推荐，等等。直到拉面送到了，松本还在镜子前面抱着手臂站着，腰扭成了一个看起来稍微省点力气的曲线。  
大野叹了口气，他慢吞吞地走到松本跟前，略微伸头默默地看着他们为了讨论画出来的草图。  
松本隐约觉得旁边有人，他回头，肩膀小幅度地耸了一下：“啊，leader，你吓我一跳。”  
“那个，拉面到了。”大野舔了舔嘴唇，上面起了一点小干皮，“先吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”松本点点头。旁边的编舞师向大野投去了一个感激的眼神，大野胡乱地朝他挥了挥手，跟着松本回到了桌前。

“我是不是有点难缠？”  
正吸溜着面的大野呛了一下，他抬头瞪大眼睛看着坐在对面刚刚低低嘟囔的松本，想了想没有说话。  
一点都不。不要怀疑自己。  
大野说不出口，他觉得松本自己应该能明白，自己开口说这些没什么立场。  
以前他曾经对松本说过这件事，松本只是苦笑着和大野说“如果是leader，一定什么事情都能做好吧，只是想做和不想做的区别”。他忘了那个时候自己怎么回答的了，只记得最后两个人似乎是抱头痛哭了起来。

其实是开心的。一点点有条理地推动一件事的发展，最后看到成果，无论别人评价怎样，一起工作的过程一直都是开心的。但也很难熬。看起来像是有一个固定的流程一样的东西在，但要从这样的流程里寻找新鲜的东西，越来越难。  
就好像做牙膏的工厂，你可以做不同味道的牙膏，但作为牙膏来讲，合适的味道总有用完的一天，那可以从牙膏的质地、素材、包装来考虑新的东西。可是这些总有一天，未来总有一天，所有的型号、功能、味道、样子都考虑完了。那个时候能做什么，还能尝试什么呢？

“leader？leader？”  
大野回过神来，松本担心地扶着他的肩膀，问：“困了吗？”  
“啊，没有。”大野摇摇头。  
“又在发呆了吗？”松本看见大野这样，突然笑了起来，“你啊，有的时候发呆是真的在发呆，有的时候发呆却是真的在想事情呢。”  
“嗯？”大野扬起眉毛，摆出了一个困惑的表情。  
松本看着他，眼神游移了一下。他就这么顿了几秒，忽然开口：“leader，今天晚上有安排吗？”  
“我想想，”大野仔细想了一下，“应该是没有。”  
“明天呢？”  
“明天收录日啊。”  
“我是说收录时间以外。”  
“没有的。”  
“那，”松本抿了抿嘴，“今晚要不要去喝酒？”  
“诶？”大野眨眨眼，“突然？”  
松本点点头：“嗯……就是觉得好像好久没有和leader去喝酒了。”  
“啊……”大野看了眼松本，他犹豫了几分钟，还是答应了。

松本润开车带着大野去了一家会员制的酒吧，他找了个角落坐下，把外套挂在了旁边的衣帽架上。大野智坐在位子上，看着松本熟门熟路地拿着菜单点单，有些恍惚。  
他好像不久之前见过松本这么做过。

松本润向他走来，笑着打了个招呼，问他晚上有没有空。  
他在每周二的晚上都要去社区散步，每周二，没有间断过。他也不知道为什么，但似乎这个社区的人大部分都会在周二晚上出门。隔壁的本多在周二的时候一定会去居酒屋喝酒，一定会喝两大杯扎啤；对面的田中每周二都会绕着社区跑步，晚上八点从他家的门口出发，跑五圈，每圈恰好十五分钟；另一边的邻居康子周二晚上七点三十分绝对会去趟超市，拎回来的东西永远都会有一根从纸袋里伸出来的法棍。  
这些都是松本告诉过他的，松本和他说过，在一次非常偶然的情况下。松本说过，看看周围，就好像有什么东西控制他们那样做，太规律了。  
他看着笑得眉眼弯弯、等待他对晚上邀约答复的松本，点了点头。  
他不是那种会按照绝对的规律生活的人，一开始就不是。  
松本带着他走进酒吧，松本脱下了外套，松本拿着菜单果断地点了他一定喜欢吃的东西，松本眨着眼睛看着他，松本的手腕上戴着和他一起手作的手链，松本对他说……

“怎么了，leader？”  
松本抓着大野的手臂晃了晃。大野突然下意识地站起来，他反过来抓住了松本的手腕，上面空空如也。  
“……没什么。”大野赶紧松开手，他有些局促不安地扯出了一个笑容，低声道歉。  
对面的松本朝大野投去了一个担心的眼神，他问：“leader，最近是又睡不好吗？”  
“不，我睡得挺好的，还做梦呢。”大野笑笑。  
“每天都做吗？”  
“也不是每天啦……”大野想了想，他的视线飘到了右边墙壁，恰好在他们桌子靠着的墙上，挂着一个捕梦网。  
松本顺着大野的视线看了过去，忍不住笑了起来：“太巧了。”  
“是啊，太巧了。”  
“那，你愿意聊聊梦见什么吗？”松本撑着桌子，问。  
大野笑了起来：“你肯定觉得非常无聊的，不要啦。”  
“聊聊嘛，leader的潜意识是什么样的我很感兴趣啊。”松本说道。这个时候，服务生把酒先送了过来，松本把大野的手挡了一下，主动地给大野倒上酒，一幅“快说我很好奇”的模样。  
大野见状也不好再拒绝，他回忆了一下，揪着脖子说：“嗯……我梦见我生活在一个很奇怪的地方，那里的人吧，嗯，做什么都像是按照自己的规则，比如九点去吃早饭，十点一定坐在门口这样……”  
大野看了眼松本，松本点点头，示意让大野继续说下去。  
“……然后我遇到你了，就，你和那里的氛围完全不一样，就好像……嗯……跳出规则的人一样。”大野喝了口酒，“类似的梦做过很多，有的有你，有的没你，就这样。”  
“就这样？”松本睁大眼睛，“诶——”  
“都说了很无聊的。”  
“leader在梦里是做什么的？”  
“嗯……应该是普通人吧。”

酒过三巡，松本和大野聊了很多演唱会上的一些想法，也聊了私下哪家餐厅的东西好吃，大野渐渐地忘了那些让他烦闷的事情，眼睛渐渐地眯了起来，说的话也变得黏连了更多。  
“……所以leader，”松本又给大野倒上了酒，“我的手腕上有什么你在意的东西吗？刚刚也是，你老看着我的手腕上。”  
“梦里你戴着那个皮革手链，”大野几乎要趴在桌子上了，“就，好像很久之前？杂志的一个企划……”  
“一起做手链那次？”  
“嗯，”大野点头，“梦里，你就戴着那个。你好像还说过不要忘记这个手链之类的……”  
松本明显僵住了一瞬，他张了张嘴，像是想说什么的样子。大野朦朦胧胧地看着他，但松本依旧没有能说出口。  
大野感觉到一点不太对劲，但他又说服自己，松本有事不告诉他也是正常的。他依然用模糊的双眼看着松本，喃喃地说：“……要是我们都是普通人可能会好吧……”  
“嗯？”松本没有听清，他刚刚似乎陷入了自己的挣扎里，错过了大野这句话。  
“太辛苦了……”大野自顾自地断断续续说着，“太辛苦了……松润有什么想做但没办法做的事情吗？”  
“有啊。”松本垂下眼睛，“我们这个时候，不是不能去出演舞台剧了嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“我啊，我还想去做些舞台剧，或者出演一些。”  
“舞台啊，舞台确实难以抵挡呢。”  
“是呢。”

也许是气氛太好，也许是经过了太长时间的思考，也许是酒精的问题，大野不知道哪里来的勇气，突然说着：“如果……我是说如果……我去过普通生活，那你，还有其他人，也就能去做想做的事情了吧？”  
松本愣住了。大野自知这些话说出来太过吓人，他看了眼松本就开始摇头：“算了算了，忘了吧，我就是开个……”  
“如果这是你想要做的事情，”松本缓缓地打断了大野的话，“我也不是不能理解。之前喝酒喝多了的时候，也聊过类似的事情。”他抬眼深深地看了眼大野，露出了一个让大野感觉自己眼眶热热的笑容，“如果leader想做，我会支持你的，我会想办法让这件事顺利地成真。”  
“不不不，我只是说说而已。如果那样的话，饭一定会很伤心很失望吧。”大野搓了搓脸，深呼吸了一下，“别想了。”  
松本看着他，一边考虑着一边说：“如果真的是饭，我的意思是，真的饭，”他抬眼认真地看着大野，“她们一定会理解的。一开始肯定会难受，但慢慢地，肯定会理解的。”  
大野呆呆地看着松本，他感觉自己的泪腺有些不太好，他深深地吸气吐气，不想让自己这么丢人。大野又叹了口气：“这么做容易影响很多事情，我都知道的。”  
“确实。”松本点头，“承受的压力也会非常大。他们一定会把所有的错误都推在你身上，所有人都会觉得你是罪魁祸首。但，事情到底是什么样子的，时间会给出答案。”他叹了口气，摇摇头笑着，“真是，如果是最后的话，那些要做的事情可是山一样的多。还要亲手把这台机器停掉，太复杂了。”  
大野沉默了，他不知道自己该说什么。

从酒吧里出来的时候，已经是凌晨三点。  
大野已经站不稳了，松本也有些摇晃，两个人互相扶着出了门，靠在门口抽烟。大野看着松本一边直着舌头说打算做的事情，一边晃着手里的烟，他突然感到了一阵暂时的“清醒”。天空变得更远了，周围悉悉索索的声音包括松本的絮叨变得越来越低，最后归于无声。  
“就这么做吧。”大野的眼睛有些酸涩，他有点颤抖，但是却一字一句地说着，“松润，我决定了。”

大野话音刚落，周围的一切如同被拉长的焦糖一样，融化、扭曲，那些声音和人、建筑，都变成了肥皂泡上变幻的影子，然后随着泡沫的炸裂而消失掉了。  
大野感到一阵头痛袭来，他倒下之前，松本一脸慌张地扶住了他。  
这样就能真的逃出去了。  
他失去意识之前，这样想着。

The True Real Floor

大野智睁开眼睛，他感觉到自己似乎正躺在某种粘稠的液体里，恢复意识的瞬间，便是一阵的窒息。他挣扎着拍打着脸上面的玻璃盖子，想从里面推开它。他试了几次，最后一次用尽全力终于打开了。  
液体从打开的舱体周围流了下去，大野大口大口地喘着气，咳了好几声，他缓过气来第一时间就把连接在后颈的晶体管拔了下来。他揉了揉眼睛，视线清晰后，他看到舱体旁边躺着一个人。  
“松润？松润！”  
大野跌跌撞撞地从舱体里爬了出来，他顾不上自己是赤身裸体，直接爬到了躺在地上的松本润身边。  
松本后颈连接着一根晶体管，另一端连接着一个机器，看起来像是他们部队的小型解析机，但大野不敢确定，他似乎没见过类似分线器似的还可以和液体舱相连的机器。他只得摇了摇松本，一边喊着他的名字，一边努力想从物理上让松本赶紧醒过来。  
“……leader……你终于逃出来了……”  
大野听到松本的声音，心里一块大石头终于落地：“……你吓死我了。”  
“抱歉，我得把这些梦境的数据收集起来。”松本坐起来，把后颈的晶体管拔了下来，“我主要没弄明白最后这个算法。这是想用什么困住你？第一层我能想明白，给你一个最想要的生活，让你沉迷在里面，只要我进去丢几个随机事件就可以让你醒过来。第二层也简单，就是让你失去逃出去的希望，我也能在里面找到漏洞和你说上话。但这个……”  
“嗯……可能是让我迫于压力不能离开？”大野仔细想了想说，“你那边是什么情况？”  
“我没有办法说任何提示词，连这个，”松本晃了晃手腕上的手链式终端，还是大野改装的，“都没法让你看到。”  
大野思考着，他不自觉地噘起了嘴，松本看着他，笑了笑继续说：“不过第一层给你留下的印象这么深吗？在第三层都能想起来？”  
“毕竟是最渴望的生活，”大野瞥了眼松本，“而且你在那层也很可爱。”  
“……突然说什么可爱不可爱的……”松本被噎了一句，他忽然勾起一个玩味的笑容，“你就打算这么光着出去吗？”  
大野扬起了眉毛：“我相信松本润大人会给我带毛巾和衣服的。”他顿了顿，“还有冲出去的装备。”

松本的燕式飞行器就停在放置室的外面，他的动作很快，率先把追击而来的载具打碎，便冲到了放置室外。大野一边掩护他一边随后跟上，几个警戒机械很快地爬了过来，大野端着枪，很快把那些东西处理掉。  
到了放置室外，大野才发现，这个地方竟然建在了一个悬崖边上，看起来很高，还靠着海。松本跳上飞行器后，朝大野伸过来手。  
“快来！我们没有太多的时间！”松本喊着。  
海风的声音很大，把松本的头发吹得乱蓬蓬的。大野眯着眼睛，努力地看着松本伸出的手。  
他突然感觉到了一阵眩晕。他没有恐高，按照常理来讲不会这样。  
“智！”  
大野听到了从放置室里传来的机械足嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他定了定神，伸手抓住了松本。  
等他们都坐在飞行器里，松本来不及细问，赶紧打开了一个小型虫洞，离开了这个是非之地。

“刚才是怎么回事？身体不舒服吗？”松本问。他注意到大野自从坐进来之后一直不说话，也不像以前一样去倒两杯咖啡，慢悠悠地聊些事情。  
“不知道……”大野眨眨眼，刚刚那阵眩晕感一时还没有散去，加上通过虫洞的拉长感，让他有些想吐。  
松本看出大野脸色不好，他打开了自动驾驶模式，走到了储物间，动手倒了杯水。大野抱着膝盖坐在副驾驶，望着飞行器窗外高速掠过的景色，一时间恍惚了起来。他回头看了看忙着找水的松本，就像隔着清晨森林的雾气看到一只漂亮的鹿一样。  
“这是真实的吗？真的逃出去了吗？”大野喃喃地小声咕哝着。  
他接过来松本倒的水，喝了一口，水里隐隐有着特殊的铁锈味道。  
也许是真的吧。他想。  
“我觉得直接拔下来晶体管，有点影响。”大野对松本笑了笑，“缓缓应该就没事了。”  
松本有些不放心，他扶着大野的椅背，垂下眼看着他：“需不需要吃点东西？”  
“还好，我不饿。”大野又喝了口水，“啊——我觉得好多了。”

“对了，”大野眨了眨眼，“那场战役之后，你们怎么样了？”  
松本一愣，他皱起了眉头，心下一阵惊慌：“……我有点记不清了。”  
大野跟着呆住了，他不安地看着松本：“记不清了？”  
“……我记得你被仿生人围住了，之后怎样，我……没印象。”松本感觉太阳穴一阵钝痛，他扶住了头，倒吸了口凉气。  
“可能是同步到液体舱时候的后遗症，想不起来就算了。”大野赶忙起身拍了拍松本的肩。  
但大野背后已经被冷汗浸湿了，他也想不起来，自己到底是怎么被抓起来的。

就在这个时候，飞行器路过一处山峦，雷达发出了警报，打断了他们面面相觑的气氛。松本和大野赶快坐回了驾驶座，大野连平时懒得戴的耳麦都戴上了。  
“发现军团部队，米氏飞行器五架，左引擎后方偏北三十度，六百三十二米，无人机十架，同一方向，五百米。”大野娴熟地向松本汇报着情况。  
“分散？”松本快速地调整着飞行器的速度和方向，慢慢地把推进器拉到最大。  
“分散。”大野顿了顿，“你没带多少弹药啊。”  
“我以为我们通过虫洞就没有追兵了。”松本简单地回答，“就麻烦你加油了。”  
“应该够，”大野突然笑了一声，“用老办法？”  
松本诧异地看了大野一眼，他脸上浮现出笑意：“那你系好安全带。”

燕式飞行器突然加速向下俯冲了过去，后面的追兵很快也跟了上来。松本解除了半自动模式，一只手抓着推进器的推子，一只手握着方向盘。大野则把遥感瞄准镜拉了下来，他把座位调整了方向，正对着追兵，调出了武器控制界面。  
松本控制着飞行器低空飞过了一排载具残骸，他几乎是紧贴着山上的岩石和那些支棱出来的破铜烂铁尖端飞了过去，速度很快，飞行器机翼发出的巨大轰鸣声使得山上的土块和石头都被震了下来，那些反应不够快的无人机被这些石块砸中，冒出一阵黑烟坠落了下去。大野几乎是叹息着说：“松润不愧是王牌飞行员啊——”  
“注意那些米氏飞行器，距离够了就开火吧，别省。”话听起来很严肃，可松本脸上早就露出了笑容。  
“了解。”大野痞痞地应了一句，便按下了开火的按钮。  
燕式飞行器的顶上伸出了一架枪，朝后方的追兵发射了炮弹。  
松本一边躲着追兵的炮火，一边朝大野喊着“还剩多少？”  
“击落了两架，”大野额头冒了点汗，“我感觉它们……”

话音未落，飞行器忽然震了一下，飞行变得颠簸了起来。  
松本骂了一句，他赶快扳动了备用引擎的开关，飞行器才重新回到了平稳的状态。  
“右引擎被击中，”松本喊着，“损坏程度百分之八十五，启动备用引擎。”  
“松润，它们在山上有埋伏。”大野说着，“右侧出现了五架……”  
又一阵的颠簸，飞行器的速度一下减慢了。  
“打中哪儿了？”大野问。  
“能源室。”松本拧着眉毛，“我不敢启动最大档，看看情况。”  
“弹药不……”

在燕式飞行器的前方出现了一个虫洞，松本赶快把飞行器拉了起来，几乎是垂直飞行。  
大野紧紧盯着那个虫洞，他迟疑地和松本说：“……似乎是我们这边的反应记录……”  
松本一听，脸色瞬间沉了下来：“……援军？不可能啊。”  
他操控着飞行器从高空绕了一圈回来，不需要遥感监测，他和大野直接从窗外就能看到他们军团熟悉的飞行器涂装。  
“……不对劲。”松本摇头，“真的不太对劲。”  
“……如果是他们监测到了我们的虫洞呢？”大野咬了一下嘴唇，“先暂时相信他们吧。”  
“嗯。”松本简单地回答了一句。

援军的到来使得那撮追兵和伏兵很快就被消灭了，松本和那支部队简单通讯了一下，确实是他们的人，领着援军来的是山田。说法也和大野说过的一样，监测到了虫洞反应，猜是松本回来了。  
松本心里琢磨总部的监测设备不可能监测到这么远距离的反应，和大野交换了一个眼神，还是跟着他们回去了。

总部设在一处山谷里，松本注意到停机坪上停着几架新型号的飞行器，来来往往的除了接应的士兵之外，还有几台载具和几个装了机械骨架的人，在搬运着物资。  
他们从燕式飞行器下来，迎接的正是穿着飞行服的山田。  
“没想到你真的能把leader救出来！”山田笑着拍了拍松本的肩，“一般被抓过去当了电池，就很难再醒过来了。”  
“不不不，都是leader精神力比较强，给个提示就能想起来了。”松本摆手，“松野在吗？我想让他给leader做个检查。”  
大野耸耸肩，他朝山田不好意思地笑了一下：“抱歉啊，我让整个事情变麻烦了。”  
“松野在的。哎，不要这么说，”山田重重拍了大野一下，“leader不在的话，我们这里可真的不知道该怎么组织了。”  
“我又没管过你们。”大野一边笑一边摇头，松本在他旁边突然揉了揉他的脸。  
“leader在就安心多了。”松本眼神温柔，接着又开玩笑地说，“虽然没有个leader的样子。”  
大野低头看着自己的脚尖，闷闷地笑了几声。

松野一见来研究室的是松本和大野两个，赶忙站了起来，二话不说拽着大野就往手术床上按，手里还拿着几根晶体管。松本见状非常的不爽，他按住了两眼放光的松野，语气不善：“你要做什么？”  
“这是绝佳的数据，”松野眼神狂热，“没有人能从液体舱里出来，如果有备份的话我需要研究一下。”  
大野突然开口：“我们不都是从液体舱出来的吗？”  
松野一愣，他感觉到了松本投向他的怀疑视线，清了清嗓子开始说道：“种类不一样。仅仅用来提供生物电的液体舱，只会给你一个基底世界生存，而像关着战俘的这种液体舱，会采用多层嵌套的结构。因为战俘曾经逃出过一次，以防这种矩阵世界再次被破坏，多层梦境的囚禁就用了起来。leader正是已知的唯一一个成功逃出来的人类，当然其中有松本先生的功劳，但这个结构我没有见过，我需要研究。”  
“在研究之前，”松本抱着手臂，说，“麻烦你给leader做个简单的检查，他的晶体管拔下之后有眩晕的现象，以前用液体舱载入网络出任务的时候从来没有过这种情况。”  
“正常。毕竟刚从多层梦境里逃出来，对真实世界的适应还很弱。”松野笑着说，“你忘了你刚被leader从基底世界拉出来的时候，那个连路都走不了的样子了？”

“没事，我不用做检查。”大野突然开口，他从手术床上跳下来，拉着想说些什么的松本就要走。  
“诶，别走啊，”松野看着大野和松本的背影，赶忙追了出去，“那，那解析机可以给我吧？”  
松本低头看了眼大野，得到大野肯定的眼神后，把解析机从包里掏了出来，丢给了松野。  
“不要弄坏。”松本补了一句，“那是leader改装的。”  
“是是是你这个leader控。”松野拿着解析机头也不抬地说着。

等走出研究室之后，松本想了想，对大野说：“要不去你房间？”大野沉默地点点头，路过大餐厅的时候顺手拿了两盒沙拉。  
松本走进大野房间之后，特地仔细地检查了一下房间里的陈设。  
乍一看似乎没有什么异样，墙上贴着大野随手画的画，桌上也摆着各种零件和工具，屋子里的陈设简单得厉害，没有过多的私人物品。松本想起自己当初想方设法接近大野的时候，总是用大野房间的空地比他的大的借口，来这里找大野喝酒。那个时候自己刚从基底世界出来，一脸茫然，到总部之后就跟着大野做事，渐渐地成为了现在的样子。  
想到这里，松本转过身看着一屁股窝在小沙发里的大野：“还记得以前我总是来找你喝酒的事情吗？”  
“这个我记得。”大野的眼神变得悠远了起来，他的手肘撑着沙发扶手，指尖摸着自己的下巴和脖子，慢慢地说着，“一开始你还对我说敬语呢，老缠着我一起去吃饭啊要不要去喝酒啊什么的……”  
松本走了过去，他笑着靠在了大野身上，手臂伸了过去，恰好搂住了大野的肩膀：“你有次还对我发脾气了，记得吗？”  
“记得！”大野故意鼓起脸，“我本来有个改装的事情约好了时间，你一直堵在我房间门口要我陪你去看看你的飞行器涂装。啊，那次真的是气死我了。”  
“是，我也是第一次见你那么生气。”松本伸手抓住了大野不自觉捏着脖子的手指，就这么牵着手摇了摇。

停顿了十来秒，松本忽然说：“松野说的，你听见了吧。”  
“听见了。”大野点头，他抬头看着松本，说，“不是我带你出来的，我从来没有带人出来过。”  
松本坐在了另一边的扶手上，一边玩着大野的手，一边说：“而且，他们不会叫你leader。”  
“嗯。毕竟猜拳猜出来的leader嘛。”大野苦笑，“唉，真希望这个时候有人能给我们递一颗红色小药丸。”  
松本笑了起来，他使劲揉了一下大野的头发：“为什么电影的片段记得这么熟啊哈哈哈哈……”  
“因为很像啊。”大野跟着笑了几声。  
他们安静地等了几分钟，没有见到什么异样。松本和大野对视了一眼，疑惑地眯起了眼睛：“怎么这个世界还没消失掉？”

没等大野再说什么，基地的警报声突然响了起来。  
一级警报，每个房间里的红色的灯开始闪烁，周围传出来嘈杂的脚步声。

大野朝松本递去了一个疑问的眼神，松本也是满脸的问号，他站起来，推开门朝外望去。所有人都匆忙地穿上战斗服，往集会大厅赶去。  
“我们也要过去吗？”松本回头问大野。  
大野也跟着站起来，他抄起放在桌上的终端，一边低头戴着一边迈开步子走到松本身边，他扁了扁嘴，说：“过去看看吧。”  
“啊——还想冲个澡再说呢。”松本拖长了声音，不情愿地往外走了几步。  
大野觉得好笑，他抬头瞥了松本一眼：“啊——还想和松润享受一下二人世界再走呢。”  
松本一听大野这话，马上停了下来：“那要不……”  
“走啦走啦，真的逃出去之后再说。”大野推着松本的腰，催促他快点走。  
松本看到大野有点红的耳根，笑得和只狐狸似的。

没等磨磨蹭蹭的两人走到大厅，一阵巨响便传了过来。他们停下了脚步，松本把大野护在身后，语气瞬间紧张了起来：“梦境里死掉可就真的死了，千万小心。”  
大野刚要说什么，又一声巨响，像是什么东西爆炸的声音，从他们前面不远处传来。紧接着，他们所在的房屋便开始摇晃，松本站得位置比大野靠前，他看到了走廊深处迅速弥漫过来的烟尘，便赶快拉着大野往另一边跑去。  
哭喊声和吵嚷的声音逐渐大了起来，大野一边被松本拉着跑向安全出口，一边心里嘀咕。他不知道这层的出口到底是什么，按理说发现这不是真实世界，梦境就应该跳出来才对。  
松本也在碎碎念着：“出口出口出口，什么是这层的出口。”  
他们跑到一半，这栋楼发出了不详的轰隆声。  
紧接着，一阵弹药的啸叫声从他们头顶传来，松本俯下身，赶紧护着大野往安全出口跑去，在他们跑到安全出口的一瞬间，这栋楼便被投下来的导弹击中了。

钢筋水泥混凝土的味道，伴随着尘土、碎成块状的支撑板的落下而填满了松本和大野的鼻腔，他们靠在楼梯的一个拐角地方，眼看着方才待过、跑过的楼层坍塌下来。楼梯里都是受伤和逃出来的人，一个个都灰头土脸的，有些被塌下来的钢筋穿过了身体，尖锐地叫喊着。  
大野感觉脸上有什么湿热的东西滴了下来，他抬手擦了一下，是血。但他脸上没有感觉到被什么划伤的疼痛感。大野赶紧抬头看向护住自己的松本。松本也没有哪里感觉到痛，然而他已经是满脸血了。他往上看了看，瞳孔瞬间缩小了。  
“……塌下来的楼层里夹了个人。”松本咬着牙说。  
大野扭头向一个也躲在楼梯间墙边的人大声喊道：“发生了什么事？”  
那个人被吓得不轻，连哭带喘地和大野嘶吼着说：“魔鬼军团来了，来这里了。”  
“山田他们没有侦查到吗？”松本也跟着喊。  
“没有。”另一个听到他们这边说话内容的人喊着，大野看了过去，应该是原本要上战场的人，“他们不知道。”  
又一阵巨响，这次听起来像是好几个地方被空投了导弹下来，大野和松本脸色不约而同地发白。他们光凭声音就知道，魔鬼军团已经是抱着要把他们的有生力量一网打尽的目的而来。

“……这不是真的。”大野摇头，牢牢抓着松本的手，“这些，绝对绝对，不是真的。”  
松本抹了一下脸上的血迹，点了点头：“绝对不是。”  
“想和润kiss。”大野看着天上越来越多的M-10智能轰炸机，突然说着。  
松本怔松了一下：“这么突然？”  
“感觉要在这层梦境里完了，”大野耸耸肩，“总不能连松润的一个kiss都没有就死了吧。”  
“不要说这种话。”松本无奈地摇头，他本来想拒绝，但看到大野那么固执的神情，松本难过地闭上了眼睛。过了两秒，他睁开眼，眼眶红红地看着大野。  
大野一脸要哭不哭的表情，他听到越来越近、几乎就在头顶盘旋的轰炸机的声音，咬了咬牙，一把拽过来松本的领子。  
“能在梦里也遇见你，真是太好了。”大野轻声说着，探过身吻上了松本的嘴。  
啊，这个触感。  
他们同时想着。  
和真的太像了。

嗯？  
松本赶忙拉开吻得眼睛都湿润起来的大野，他看着大野的眼睛迅速说着：“它控制了我们的感觉，”松本深深吸了口气，他顿了几秒，继续说，“但是现在，这个梦境里的我和你，都是意识……”  
起先大野有点发愣，他很快地反应过来，眼睛一亮：“……但是意识，本来是不会有物理上的‘感觉’这种东西的。”  
“对。”松本眨眨眼，“记得电影桥段吗？”  
“记得。”  
大野的话音刚落，一枚空投导弹在他们身边炸开了。  
沙砾、灰尘和金属碎片绽开，松本下意识地闭上了眼睛，但如此近距离的袭击带来的耳鸣却没有出现。他睁开眼，被眼前的灰尘遮挡住的景象，像是不断刷新的老式电脑屏幕一样逐渐地清晰起来。  
大野仍然抓着松本的领口，导弹明明就打击在离他很近的位置，然而松本能清楚地看到，大野毫发无伤。  
“这些都不是真的，”大野对松本说，眼睛里充满了感谢、希望，以及如同棉花糖丝一样的爱意，“所以我们不会受伤。”

接着，他们听到了一声巨大的宛如玻璃碎裂的声音。  
世界裂开了，天空上出现了裂痕。

The Real World . . . ?

大野智睁开眼就感觉到了口鼻处涌进一股股的液体，他挣扎着挥动已经变得迟钝的四肢，努力想从里面打开封死的液体舱，无奈现在的他实在是推不动那个沉重的玻璃舱门。他拍打着，希望有人能从外面把它打开。  
他努力想屏住呼吸，但太困难了，更别说他的后颈还插着那个一直扰乱他思绪的东西。  
晶体管？  
大野反应过来，他挪动着手臂，从狭小的液体舱里试着把后颈的晶体管拔下来。  
就在他艰难地尝试的时候，舱门突然活动了一下，似乎有人从外面拿工具在撬开这个玻璃舱门。大野的视线因为液体刺激和缺氧变得模糊不清，就在舱门打开的瞬间，他从液体里坐了起来，伸手用力把晶体管直接拔了下来。

疼。  
疼死了。  
大野紧接着缩成了一团，他顾不上自己还是赤身裸体，宛如一个刚分娩的胎儿一样蜷缩着，一边低声嘟囔“疼疼疼疼疼……”，一边眨着眼睛，想看清楚现在是个什么状况。  
“就算是你，直接把晶体管拔下来也是超疼的啊……这看起来应该是真的了。”  
一个声音响了起来。  
“……快点给我毛巾啦，润。”  
大野有气无力地说。  
松本润低低地笑了起来：“你怎么就知道我拿了毛巾？”  
大野等自己视线清晰了之后，又坐了起来，皱着眉头假装生气地瞪着站在液体舱旁边的松本。  
“你总是要做好所有的准备带上能带的东西才会来这里啊。再说那层梦境不也是一样的吗？”  
“是是是。”松本给他递去了毛巾。

等大野擦干净身体，换好松本带着的衣服之后，他才注意到松本后颈那根同步晶体管还插在上面，另一端连接着解析机，分出来的线接到了囚禁大野的液体舱的外部数据插口上，晶体管还一闪一闪的。  
这次他记得那个解析机确实是改装的新型解析机了。  
“怎么还不拔掉？”大野有些紧张地问。  
松本一边收拾行囊，一边递给大野一支强化身体机能的药剂：“这是很好的训练素材。”  
“总部的液体舱还有多少？我在这里多久了？”大野问。  
松本低头看了眼手腕上的终端：“九天零十个小时，我是三个小时二十分钟之前潜入的。总部在我潜入进来之前，攻占了一个市，抢了二十多个液体舱。”  
“哪个市？”  
“第607号。”  
“纽约啊……”大野露出了一个怀念的笑容，“有点想过去看看呢。”  
“首先，”松本丢给大野一个包，有把枪的枪口从包里支棱出来，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，“我们要从这里出去。”

魔鬼军团的机器人反应很迅速，大野和松本收拾整理用了十分钟，等他们收拾妥当、大野能像被关起来之前一样活蹦乱跳之后，大批的凯撒-V型号机械自动载具已经集结在了液体舱放置室门口。  
“哪些被囚禁在这里的人，就不管他们了吗？”  
端着枪的大野担心地瞥了一眼并排放的液体舱，每一个连接的晶体管都有黄色的光芒流动，数据在传输，建立着一个个虚幻的世界。  
松本在自己晶体管断电后，才把它拔了下来，甩在地上。他冲大野笑笑，自信地说着：“放心，我在采集数据的时候，往总线上丢了一个自演病毒进去，估计用不了几天，这些人会自己醒过来。”  
“舱门打不开怎么办？”大野思考了几秒，问，“我自己的可是从里面打不开啊。”  
“啊，这个，”松本挠了挠头，“等我们出去，打开唤醒模式，应该就能从里面打开了。”  
“嗯……”大野张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
松本端起枪，扬起了一边眉毛，问：“怎么了？”  
大野摇了摇头，语气坚定：“先出去再说。”

恢复了身手的大野和不用潜入可以随便开火的松本，两个人配合默契，很快就把门口堆在一起的载具打成了一堆废铁。松本在大野的掩护下，很快把所有的液体舱设置成了唤醒模式，又套了个迷惑总线自检的外层防护，两个人才从放置室离开。  
燕式飞行器就在放置舱外面自动警戒着，松本和大野很快跳了上去，在总线启动一级抹杀命令之前，开启了小型虫洞，逃离了这里。

离到总部还有些距离，飞行器设定的迷惑监视的路线还没走完，松本和大野获得了难得的休息时间。  
“润，我想问一个问题，”大野端着一杯热水，坐在副驾驶位置上，“你记得我是怎么被抓住的吗？”  
松本看了大野一眼，苦笑：“你被他们的仿生人军团围住了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们没想到会来这么多，就暂时撤退了，回到飞行器里，发现你不在。”松本咬了咬嘴唇，深呼吸了一下，“我们迅速整合了一下部队，半个小时之后杀回去，发现那里什么都没有了。”他叹了口气，“魔鬼军团的仿生人、机械部队，包括侦查无人机，都不见了。”  
“他们确实是为了抓我……”大野皱起眉，“我被仿生人军团耗尽了火力，本来想和他们同归于尽，但……我还是没能启动自爆装置。”他苦笑，“于是就被关在了液体舱里作了活电池。”  
松本见大野盯着自己，他把大野拉得靠近了一点，说：“幸好你没启动……我耗了点时间，带了所有能想到的东西，武器、病毒、伪装程序、扰乱程序等等，拆了一个俘获的载具，穿着遥感扰乱防护服，潜入了进来。我找到你的液体舱，把自己的意识载入了进去。”  
“伪装成NPC？”  
“对。我没见过这种多重梦境的数据，破译的时候花了一个多小时……”  
“太麻烦了。”  
“但我有些想不通……”松本抿了抿嘴，没有说下去。  
“我也想不通。虽然多重梦境麻烦了点，但外面这也太……”大野叹气，“你检查过我身上，没有被植入什么吧？”  
“没有，我暂时没有检查出来。”松本伸手抓住了大野细长又有力的手指，轻轻摩挲着，“只能祈祷他们没有聪明到那个地步，也祈祷我们的防护层可以挡住这些吧。”

“……真的逃出来了吗？”大野怔怔地说，“这个世界，是真实的吗？”  
“……说实话，我不知道。”松本很直率地说出了自己的想法。

他们一起看着飞行器的窗外，掠过了被高级人工智能机械部队毁掉的城市，掠过了被石油废料污染的森林，一时无话。  
这样的路线，他们已经走过很多次，但经历了那层和真实世界相似度极高的梦境之后，这条路看起来，去向更是未知。如果按照那个梦境的算法一样，或者，他们还在梦境的重叠中，那踏上的终究还是一条末路。

“不过，我觉得，”大野缓缓开口，“不管是不是真实世界，起码你还在。”  
松本一愣，他笑了起来，用力搂了搂大野的腰，把他带到了自己怀里。  
“是啊。”

——End


End file.
